Day 2: 3:00am-4:00am
Jack finds an ally who may help him escape from Kingsley's men. Lynne is forcibly held before she can warn Palmer of the conspiracy against him. Chappelle interferes with Tony's efforts to assist Jack. Kate offers her captors money in exchange for the chip. Vice-President Prescott calls a meeting hidden from President Palmer. Episode guide Previously on "24" * Tony Almeida calls President Palmer to inform him that Jack Bauer may have information that prove the Cyprus audio is a fake; President Palmer calls off the attack against the Middle Eastern countries. * Mike Novick has Lynne Kresge detained in a service room. * Yusuf Auda and Kate Warner are attacked while waiting for Jack Bauer. * Jack Bauer is tortured by Peter Kingsley's men to get the chip. He is declared clinically dead. The following takes place between 3:00 a.m. and 4:00 a.m. 03:00:00 At the urgent care center, a couple walk in, bloody, as others watch a news report about the nuclear blast 4 hours ago. Davis, one of Peter Kingsley's henchmen, frantically walks around, looking for epinephrine. Dr. Spire walks in with another patient as he looks on the shelves. Davis kills the patient and demands that Dr. Spire take him to the epinephrine. They go toward it. Trask, another henchman, repeatedly tries to revive a clinically dead Jack Bauer. His attempts fail, however. Peter Kingsley calls. Ronnie Stark demands that Raymond O'Hara talk to him, not wanting to own up to his mistake. As the other men continue to try to revive Jack, Raymond lets Kingsley know that they do not have the chip, and also that Ronnie pushed Jack too hard with the torture. Kingsley tells him that Ronnie better fix it, and if Ronnie can't, he should take over. Davis then walks in with Dr. Spire, who has the epinephrine. Raymond holds him at gunpoint and tells him to revive Jack. Jack is put on a gurney, and Spire prepares the syringe. Ronnie orders him to hurry up, and the doctor pushes the needle into Jack's heart. He then tries to use the paddles to revive him again. After three tries and tense moments, the doctor sees a sinus rhythm, and Jack wakes up. Ronnie is noticeably relieved. He asks what Kingsley wanted. Raymond tells him that he just got promoted, and kills Ronnie. Spire is horrified. Ronnie walks over to Jack and tells him that even death can't save him. He asks for the chip. Jack does not respond. 03:05:25 Vice President Jim Prescott tells Mike Novick that they will have the cabinet within the hour. President David Palmer does not know what is happening. Prescott wants to keep it that way. Mike tells him that he had to lock up Lynne Kresge before she let the President know. Prescott says that he wouldn't want to take the presidency under their extreme circumstance, but that he has to because Palmer will not respond to the nuclear weapon detonated. Mike has not changed his mind. Prescott tells him to make sure that the cabinet votes to impeach Palmer. Novick says that he will not manipulate the votes. Prescott tells him that he is doing the right thing. They end the conversation. Just as Mike puts the phone away, President Palmer comes in and asks for an update from Jack. Novick tells him no, and tells him that he shouldn't delay the military response based on one single source. Palmer says that he is going to give Jack the opportunity to provide proof, and he isn't going to budge. But, he adds that he notices that he is standing with him throughout the situation. He asks for Lynne. Mike tells him that she wasn't feeling well. Palmer then says that he will review it with Jenny. He leaves. Lynne, who is still captive, tries to get her guard to open her door. After he doesn't budge, she breaks open a cabinet. She finds a flame. The men who attacked Kate and Yusuf take Yusuf's valuables. They also find the chip. Kate notices this, and tries to get them to stop. Marcus chastises her for "being with him." She begs for the chip back. She even agrees to pay for it, at her house. Before Marcus agrees to go, he goes to kill Yusuf. But, he was just fibbing, as his gun is unloaded. They leave. Yusuf crawls to the phonebooth near him, and tries to contact CTU, but is unable to because the phone lines are still down. Raymond tells Dr. Spire to give Jack some more epinephrine. Spire does. Raymond then asks him to prepare beroglide. Spire objects, but he does under duress. Raymond tells Jack about beroglide, and how it will slowly suffocate him. Jack tells him that he doesn't know where the chip is. Raymond goes to take a call from Kingsley. Jack asks for help from Dr. Spire. Spire says that he will kill him. Jack says that if he does nothing, he will die anyway, and that he is the only chance that he has to get out alive. Dr. Spire goes to help him. But, then Raymond comes back. Dr. Spire is forced to stop. Raymond tells him to start at 2 cc's. The doctor injects Jack with the beroglide, and Jack starts to gasp for air. 03:14:01...03:14:02...03:14:03... 03:18:26 Ryan Chappelle arrives at CTU, greeted by Michelle Dessler. He asks for Tony Almeida, but when he can't get him, he asks for the status on the phone grid. It is still down. CTU has to use satcom, along with 6 other agencies. Ryan then goes over to Tony. Ryan tells him good work for not following Jack Bauer. Tony then tells him that Jack may not be wrong. Ryan does not want to hear what is going on, however. He wants the office processing intel on the bombs that will be dropped soon. Tony asks to eliminate any doubt that surrounds the Cyprus Recording. As Carrie Turner looks on, Ryan says that it's already been authenticated. He tells Tony not to let him become the bad guy. Tony says that he just wants to do what is right. Ryan tells him to follow the chain of command. Tony looks at Michelle afterwards. Lynne ignites some trash in her room, and puts it next to the smoke alarm. The alarm goes off. Jesper opens the door, and Lynne incapacitates him, and runs out. She goes to an elevator, but then runs for the stairs instead. Jesper follows her down the stairs. 3 flights down, he catches her. She tries to fight him off, but ends up flipping over the railing. She falls to the ground, her body limp. 03:21:33 President Palmer cannot get through to his Vice-President. He demands to speak to him. The operator tries again. Palmer calls Aaron Pierce in. He asks how many administrations Aaron has served on. Aaron says that he came in on Regan's second term. Palmer then tells him what he should think about not being able to reach Vice-President Prescott. Aaron says that he doesn't know how to respond. Palmer tells him about his calling off the military strike, and how his inability to establish contact with Prescott is coincidental. Pierce says that he's not qualified to give an opinion. Palmer dismisses that, and asks if Prescott is planning something. Pierce goes off his radio, then tells him that he's made the right choices. He says that some people think that delay is a weakness. Palmer asks him if Prescott is coming after his presidency. Pierce is not sure, but tells Palmer to listen to his instincts. Palmer thanks Aaron. Aaron then walks out. 03:23:54 Peter Kingsley is working when Alexander Trepkos comes to visit him. Alex tells him that Max is unhappy, and that their entire project is going down the drain because the military is not attacking the Middle East. Kingsley says that Palmer is going to eventually have to respond. Alex is worried that Jack Bauer has already delivered proof against the Cyprus Audio. Kingsley says that Bauer won't be a problem. 03:24:58 Jack is still being tortured with beroglide. Raymond punches him to try and get the information he needs. He yells at the other guards to close the door. He then tells Spire to double the dosage of beroglide. Jack then gives in, and says he will tell him where the chip is, but nudges to Spire first. Raymond asks him where. Jack mumbles, giving Spire time to attack. Spire then stabs Raymond in the back with a syringe of beroglide. Raymond pushes him away, but cannot try to kill him. Jack gets up, undoes his rope, and pushes Raymond down, grabbing his gun in the process. Jack shoots at the door, then kills the two guards. He asks Spire how much time Raymond has before dieing. Spire says 15 minutes. Jack puts on his pants, and says to Raymond that if he tells him who was on the phone, he'll make it quick. Raymond says "Peter Kingsley." Jack then shoots him twice, point blank. After doing so, however, he stumbles. He has trouble breathing. 03:27:36...03:27:37...03:27:38... 03:32:01 Mike Novick goes to see the President. Palmer says that he's been feeling disconnected from his people. Novick thinks it's his fault, but Palmer says it's Prescott. Novick defends Prescott, saying that he's probably being pulled in many different directions because of the bomb. Palmer says that they were on the brink of war, and that when he calls an action, he expects that action to be taken. Novick says that he will get Prescott on the phone right away. Palmer then asks for Lynne, because Jenny's statement is not working. Novick takes the statement, and says he'll give it to Lynne. He walks out of the room, walks into another office, and closes the door. He pulls out a satcom and calls Prescott 03:33:50 Prescott picks up the phone. He says that he is going forward with what he is doing. Mike warns him that Palmer knows that something is definitely going on, and that he's going to figure out. Prescott asks how he knows. Mike says that he hasn't returned his calls. Prescott will call him, and tells Novick to keep Palmer busy until he is ready. Novick warns that he is starting to ask about Lynne Kresge too. Prescott tells him to hold out. Mike ends the call and puts away the satcom. 03:34:58 Jack walks out of the hospital, and calls Michelle at CTU. They can hardly hear each other. Jack tells Michelle about the status of the chip. But, all he hears is static. He is forced to end the call. Michelle lets Tony know that Jack just tried to contact them. Tony tells her to find out if the number was picked up. Chappelle then walks in and asks what Michelle wanted. Tony tells him Jack tried to contact them. Ryan says that what Jack is doing is irrelevant. Tony says that Jack says he has proof that the Cyprus Audio is fabricated. Ryan says that he wants Tony to keep his eyes on the real objective, then leaves. President Palmer finally speaks to Vice-President Prescott. Palmer says that he knows that he's been an opponent to calling off the strike. Prescott says that none of the public will know of what he's objected to. Palmer asks him to tell him anything that he might want to. Prescott says that there is nothing. Palmer says that his door is open, and thanks him for calling back. He then ends the call. But, he tells Novick that he still doesn't trust Prescott. Just then, Aaron Pierce barges in, and lets President Palmer know that Lynne Kresge has fallen down some stairs. Palmer asks if she's ok. Pierce says that she is critical. Palmer goes to see, while Mike, looking disturbed, follows him. 03:37:36...03:37:37...03:37:38... 03:42:01 Tony walks over to Michelle and asks what she found out. She did, in fact, find the location of Jack's call. It came from somewhere between Encino and Studio City. Carrie Turner overhears Tony going over the route he might have taken to CTU. Michelle asks to pull up a satellite. But, Tony says that will alert Chappelle. Michelle asks about police channels. Tony asks if she can monitor them without being detected. Michelle says yes, and Tony tells her to do it. Tony walks away. 03:43:04 Jack finally gets to his meeting point with Kate & Yusuf. He looks around, but cannot see them. He keeps going, but then notices someone on the ground, and goes back. He gets out and sees Yusuf, bloodied, in the phone booth. Yusuf tells Jack that they took the chip back to Kate's house in Hancock Park. Jack tries to get Yusuf out, but Yusuf says he's not going to make it. He tells Jack to go get the chip. Jack tries with all of his might to get Yusuf up, but he dies. Jack apologizes. He leaves Yusuf in the phone booth, and gets in the car, going to Kate's house. 03:44:51 Kate's captors arrive at her house. The guys are shocked at the massive house. When Kate doesn't have her keys, Marcus pushes her against the wall, asking if this is really her house. Kate tells them that there's a spare under the pot. He enters, but an alarm goes off. The guys are scared, and hold Kate at gunpoint telling her to shut the alarm off. She does, and the guys look relieved. Marcus asks for the money. Lynne Kresge is being wheeled out of District. President Palmer goes to see her first. He's notified that she has neurological damage. Novick asks if she will live. Palmer asks to talk to her. Novick tells him that is a bad idea, but Palmer is adamant. The doctor says that he can try. Lynne, up, hears Palmer's response. Palmer apologizes, while Lynne cries. Palmer asks who did this act. The doctor says that she isn't coherent. But, Palmer notices that she's trying to say something. Mike looks frightened. She tries to lift her hand to point to Mike, but Mike grabs it, lovingly, preventing her from telling Palmer the truth. The doctor lifts her into the ambulance, and she is taken away. 03:47:34...03:47:35...03:47:36 03:51:59 Carrie walks over to Tony. Michelle notices. Carrie says that Chappelle is going to find out about them helping Jack. Tony asks why she isn't working on the field intel. Carrie says that she's trying to help by not saying anything. Tony tells her not to say anything. Carrie then says she wants Michelle's job in return. Tony calls Chappelle over, and tells him that Carrie wants to say something. Tony then says that Carrie tried to get a promotion out of him by keeping her mouth shut. Chappelle asks about what. Carrie says that he and Michelle are still trying to find Jack, and that she wanted to give Tony a warning. Chappelle tells Carrie to go back to work. Chappelle then turns back to Tony and says that they're past Bauer. Tony then tells him that he isn't, and that he is still director of CTU. Tony says that he is making sure they have the facts, and if Chappelle isn't comfortable with it, he can fire him. Chappelle tells him that won't be necessary. Tony thanks him, but Chappelle just says that he doesn't have anyone to fill his position, and that he doesn't like insubordination. Chappelle walks away, with Michelle looking on. The guys at Kate's house open her safe. Marcus goes and gets everything out. He pulls out Euros. Kate tells them that is good enough. Marcus tells them that they want real money. Rouse finds an envelope with $1500. Another guy pulls out a necklace. After taking the money, Marcus looks around, wondering what to do. Kate tells them to take the stuff and give her the chip. Marcus tells her that they can't just leave her there. Kate begs them to give her the chip. One of the guys tells Marcus to just leave. But, Marcus thinks she's going to call the cops, and pulls out a gun on her. He shoots at her, but the guy prevents him from hitting her. Kate runs from them, smashing a lamp to slow them down. As she tries to run for the door, they catch her. She hits the guy to get away from him, but they hold her at gunpoint. Just then, Jack shows up and shoots the guy dead. Marcus runs away. Jack asks where they are. Kate tells him. Jack goes to follow them. They barricade themselves in the bathroom. Jack just says that he wants the chip. They shoot at him, but miss. Jack introduces himself as a federal agent, and says that he'll let them go if he gets the chip. Marcus is skeptical. Jack says that they don't have another choice. Marcus says he'll destroy it if Jack comes in. Split Screen: Jack still waits behind the door. Tony informs his people that they are still looking for Jack Bauer, and to make it their priority. Kate gets up, still shaken from what she's been through. President Palmer sits in his office. Mike Novick goes to an office with a webcam. Mike turns on the camera.He sees a view of the Vice-President coming in. Prescott begins the meeting. He thanks everyone for coming. Alex, on satellite asks if they are waiting for the president. Prescott says that he will be joining them later. Alex does not understand. Prescott says that he is the subject of the meeting. Prescott adds that to some, what he is going to say will surprise them, but to others, it will be a relief. He then says that David Palmer is not fit to continue as President of the United States. 03:59:57...03:59:58...03:59:59...04:00:00 Memorable quotes * Stark: What did Kingsley say? * Raymond: He said I just got promoted. (Shoots Stark) * Jack Bauer: You tell me who was on the other end of that phone, and I'll make it quick. * Raymond O'Hara: (gasping for air) P-P-Peter Kingsley. (Jack shoots him twice) * Aaron Pierce: (to David Palmer) You have good instincts. I'd listen to them. * Ryan Chappelle: (to Tony Almeida) Don't thank me. I just don't have anyone to take your place right now. * Marcus: What the hell is this? * Kate Warner: There's at least 20,000 euros. * Marcus: Euros? * Kate Warner: It's European money. * Marcus: I look European to you? Where's the cash? * Kate Warner: That is cash. It's as good as dollars. * Marcus: We want cash money. You understand me? * Vice-President Jim Prescott: To some of you, this may come as a surprise. For most of you, though, I hope it comes as a relief. But, it is my sincere belief that based upon his response to today's events, David Palmer is unfit to continue as President of the United States. Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Guest starring * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * Tobin Bell as Peter Kingsley * Lourdes Benedicto as Carrie Turner * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Michelle Forbes as Lynne Kresge * Donnie Keshawarz as Yusef Auda * Alan Dale as Vice President Jim Prescott * Nick Offerman as Marcus * Peter Outerbridge as Ronnie Stark * Raymond Cruz as Rouse * Maurice Compte as Cole * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Brian Goodman as Raymond O'Hara * Jeffrey Wincott as Henchman (Davis) * Mark Ivanir as Trask * Peter Gregory as Dr. Spire * Josh Clark as Medic * Eugene Robert Glazer as Alexander Trepkos Co-starring * Mark Thompson as Anchorman * Chuti Tiu as Mae * Gregory J. Barnett as Jesper Isberg * John Rubinstein as Secretary of State Alex (uncredited) Background information and notes * Series regulars Elisha Cuthbert and Penny Johnson Jerald do not appear in this episode. Day 220 220